fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Ash
Pokémon Ash and Dust are the primary paired versions for the next Pokémon generation. Taking place in the new Zenia Region, this game includes 150 new Pokémon as well as the new Wind and Space types! Plot Starting Out The game starts with Professor Baobab telling you about the world of Pokémon and particularly the Zenia Region. He sends out a Shrubud and talks about his role as professor as well as how people take part in Pokémon battles. He then asks who you are (your name), your gender as well as how your character looks. With that, Professor baobab wishes you luck and so it begins! Your character wakes up out of their bed and looks in the mirror (in which you can customize your character with some basic clothing) and go stairs to wear your mom is. She then cheerfully tells you "Have you forgotten? Today is the day you start your Pokémon journey! All trainers start on their 10th birthday! correct?" she then gives you some items for later use and tells you that professor Baobab's laboratory is north of Dockane City. She also mentions that your "father" is currently having trouble keeping his gym in Gusandra City for some reason. But with that, you set off in to the coastal city to head to Professor Baobab's laboratory. However, when you get to the north of the city, there's no sign of any laboratory. Now, if your character is a boy, you'll do bump into a young girl called Lima, but if your character is a girl, you'll bump into a young boy called Lenny. He/She is also in search of the lab and tells you that the laboratory technically isn't in Dockane City and is actually in the Filan Jungle, just on the hills, north of the city. She/he says that they can get to the jungle by exiting the city, though she/he does say that it could dangerous. Lima/Lanny heads into the jungle and so you follow. The jungle itself is quite dense, but there's a narrow dirt path which Lima says should lead them strait to the laboratory. However, along the way, Lima/Lenny is stopped infront of some tall grass which has overgrown onto the path and that there's no way around it. Lima/Lenny walks through it without a battle infusing and so she/he tells you to do the same. However, when you walk into the grass, a battle infuses which is bad since you don't have any Pokémon yet. A wild Flazard appears, but suddenly, a man wearing a white lab coat jumps in, sends out a Breeznake (which is a Wind type, so it's super effective against Flazard's typing) and so he defeats in one move. after the battle, he pulls you out of the tall grass and introduces himself as Professor Baobab himself. He then leads you down the rest of the path, to where his lab is. Once in the lab, Baobab, adds up that you must be new trainers and that you're here for your starter Pokémon. Then another trainer enters the room, who is also here for his starter Pokémon. He introduces himself as Zayne. With that, Professor Baobab gets the tray with the starter Pokémon on it and presents to you the 3 starter Pokémon of the Zenia region! The 3 options are Shrubud: the grass type, Aquina: the water type, and Volava: the fire type. Which ever one you pick, Zayne will pick next, the type which your one is weak to, and then Lima/Lenny will pick the last one, which is weak against the type of your starter. Zayne then asks if you want a battle. You accept, and so, they leave the room and start battling. After the battle, he says that he's now setting off for his first gym, though with no mention of where that gym is. Lima/Lenny says that he/she is also going to the first gym which she/he looks at their map and sees that the closest gym is in Gusandra City (which is the gym your dad owns). Lima/Larry then sets off after receiving her/his Pokeballs from the professor. The professor also gives you some pokeballs as well as some basic items, and so you finally set off on your journey! To Gusandra City Gym! New Pokémon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon ash and dust versions Category:Ash and dustt Category:Scorching Cliffs Category:Pokemon Ash and Dust Versions Category:Pokemon Games Category:Pokémon: Ash & Dust Category:Pokémon: Ash and Dust Versions